Cinema
by Just Gabz
Summary: Daltonverse. Dwight had never taken Ethan to the cinema and now he knew why. Dwighthan. Smut.


**Title:** Cinema  
><strong>PairingsCharacters:** Dwight/Ethan, Dwight Houston, Ethan Brightman  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Smut NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Dwight had never taken Ethan to the cinema and now he knew why.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The lovely CP Coulter owns everything.

Dwight didn't know why in as long as he and Ethan had been together, they'd never been to see a movie. Sure, they'd watched movies together, on their own, in bed, but they'd never gone out to a cinema, sat down together and watched a movie. He should've known.

They were sitting in the cinema, right in the back corner. There was nearly no one else there. They'd gotten a seat with a lifting armrest and Dwight grinned as he lifted it out of the way, pulling Ethan into his arms. They waited for the opening credits to start. Dwight should've known from the beginning that this wouldn't last. Ethan could never sit still for an entire movie.

Ethan managed to watch for about fifteen minutes before his boredom finally got the better of him. He started simply, brushing his hand gently along Dwight's leg.  
>Dwight looked over at Ethan, a warning expression on his face. Ethan simply smiled innocently. He leaned close, slowly moving his hand further up Dwight's leg.<p>

"Ethan, quit it." Dwight warned, speaking softly.

Ethan rolled his eyes, whispering into Dwight's ear, "But it's so much fun..."

Dwight bit his lip, looking into Ethan's eyes. Ethan grinned, running a hand along Dwight's back and pulled him closer, brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Dwight sighed happily, cupping Ethan's face in his hand and holding him in place as he tasted his lips. He smiled, pulling away and looking into Ethan's eyes. Ethan quickly pulled him back pressing their lips firmly together. Dwight gasped, giving Ethan the perfect opportunity to slip his Tongue into Dwight's mouth, moaning softly under his breath. He ran his tongue slowly and softly over Dwight's, smirking. Dwight groaned, pulling away only when he absolutely needed to.

"Ethan...what are you doing?" He whispered softly.

"Having fun." Ethan grinned cheekily, moving his hand even further up Dwight's leg, making his intentions completely clear.

"Not here." Dwight whimpered softly, biting his lip as Ethan's hand grazed over the now obvious bulge in his pants.

"Why not?" Ethan smirked, gently applying pressure with his hand, rubbing softly, "I know you like it."

Dwight moaned, moving his hips into Ethan's hand, "We'll...we'll get caught..."

"Since when has that ever stopped us?" Ethan grinned, fiddling with Dwight's belt and whispering roughly into his ear, "Just try to stay quiet and we'll be fine..."

Dwight rested his head back on the chair, groaning softly. He moved his hand to Ethan, gently rubbing him through the fabric of his pants and grinned, "Do you like that?"

Ethan groaned softly, pulling Dwight closer and pressing their lips firmly together. He slowly slipped his hand into Dwight's pants, stroking him gently as they kissed. He licked softly at Dwight's lips, smirking at the soft moans coming from the hunter's lips.

"E-Ethan...fuck..." Dwight thrust his hips into Ethan's hand, biting his lip to stifle his moans.

"Ssh baby... we don't want to get caught..." Ethan grinned, biting Dwight's lip and slowly sped up his strokes.

Dwight mewled softly, moving his hand under Ethan's shirt and digging his nails into his back, "Mmm...please..."

"What's wrong?" Ethan smirked, kissing along Dwight's neck. He ran his free hand through Dwight's hair, chuckling softly as Dwight took a shuddering breath.

"Nothing is wrong...f-fuck Ethan, please..."

"What do you want?"

"More."

Ethan chuckled softly, gently grazing his teeth over Dwight's neck, rocking his hips forward impulsively, moaning softly. Dwight slipped his hand slowly into Ethan's pants, tracing his fingers along his length, grinning as Ethan let out a shuddering moan.

"Shh...we don't want to get caught." He wrapped his arm around Ethan's waist, pulling him closer and rolled their hips together.

Ethan stifled a moan, moving his hips with Dwight's, craving the friction. He bumped his nose against Dwight's, whispering into his lips, "N-Not going to last long..."

Dwight groaned softly, covering Ethan's mouth with his hand and whispered roughly into his lips, "Come for me..."

Ethan looked into Dwight's eyes, thrusting into his hand once more before mewling, throwing his head back as he came undone. Dwight thrust into Ethan's hand a few times, burying his face in Ethan's neck. Ethan smiled softly, gently stroking him and whispered, "Now Dwight..."

Dwight whimpered softly, kissing Ethan's neck to quiet himself as he reached his peak. His breath came ragged and he pulled Ethan close, brushing their lips gently together and whispering, "I can't believe we just did that."

Ethan smirked, kissing Dwight's nose and wrapping his arms around his neck, "Mmm but you loved it."

Dwight bit his lip, whispering into Ethan's ear, "Take me home?"

"Let's go."

"Mmm no. Not yet." Dwight wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist, falling into his arms and resting his head on his chest, sighing happily as he listened to his heartbeat, "Let me just stay like this for a little while."

Ethan grinned, holding Dwight close and pressed a kiss to his head, "I love you."

"I love you too..."


End file.
